


After The Party

by JudeMathis



Series: Wattpad requests [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, SorMik, Tumblr: otpprompts, halloween party, soreymikleo, toz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Prompt: Imagine that person A of your OTP is kissing B's body all over, but B keep ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness.





	

**Sorey's pov**

The Halloween party soon came to an end after the night with a few of them being a bit tipsy. I told Rose not to bring the alcohol, but of course she didn't listen. I had a feeling that Dezel and Zaveid would have a terrible hangover once morning came. I closed the door with a small breath after saying goodbye to everyone. The house was going to need a good cleaning, but it could wait until tomorrow. Besides it was around one-thirty already and cleaning this late at night wouldn't help at the moment. I wanted to have some alone time with Mikleo who most likely was upstairs in our bedroom already. I made my way up the stairs after looking to see what kind of cleaning up we would have to do tomorrow. It was something that I was going to deal with later though because of how much of a mess there was already. 

I got to the bedroom seeing that Mikleo was in the bathroom cleaning the makeup off of his face. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his was it as I felt him jump in surprise. I chuckled as I held him close to me 

"Having fun there, Mikleo?" 

Mikleo let out a small breath going back to cleaning his face off 

"Yeah... having a blast. This makeup is a pain to get of though." 

I chuckled as I nuzzled his neck for a second 

"Want me to help?" 

Mikleo nodded as he leaned into my nuzzle 

"Please." 

I placed a kiss on his neck before taking the rag and started to help Mikleo get the makeup off. It was going to take a few minutes, but I knew that I would be able to get it off without any hassle. I placed my lips against his forehead once I was finished cleaning his face off. Mikleo did blush slightly closing his eyes as he did lean into that kiss. I put my arms around him holding him close before placing my lips against his. I saw his face get a bit more red, but he did start to kiss me back. I smiled lightly against the kiss before I picked Mikleo up carrying him to the bed. 

We laid down on the bed while our lips moved against each other still. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt that was actually the Halloween costume that Mikleo decided to wear for the night. He was a elf which was one of his favorite mythical creatures. I decided that I was going to be a random prince, but I was able to get help from Lailah with making my costume. I slipped my hand underneath Mikleo's shirt as I started to caress his skin gently. Mikleo did lean into my hand before I removed the shirt tossing it to somewhere in the room. We would probably have to search for the clothes later, but it hasn't been our first time looking for them. I pulled away from the kiss placing my lips against his neck while I moved my hands down to his waist. I smiled lightly against Mikleo's neck while placing soft kisses on his skin. My hands opened his pants while we moved against each other still causing small moans to escape from Mikleo's lips. 

Moving down, I started to place kisses against his skin in different spots. My eyes flickered up to Mikleo who had a flushed face already. I gave a small smile as I continued to move my lips against his skin. I could tell that Mikleo was enjoying this though since he was leaning into each kiss. At first, he was enjoying it until the giggles started because of how ticklish Mikleo was. I kept on kissing his skin ignoring the gigging that was heard once in awhile which was putting a bit of a damper on what I was trying to do. 

Eventually, we just ended up cuddling and watching some movies before we did fall asleep for the night. 

 


End file.
